Buscando una diosa
by LadyBeeQueen
Summary: Solo tiene treinta días para encontrarla, enamorarla y lo más difícil...decirle que es un dios griego y convencerla de vivir por la eternidad en el olimpo. Sin embargo las moiras ya han hilado sus destinos. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de la señora SM. Yo solo juego con ellos. La trama sí me pertenece.**

**Agradecimientos: Quiero darle las gracias a mis amigas, compañeras y Betas; Elena y Rosa. Gracias chicas por la edición, de verdad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando una Diosa<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad su caminar demostraba la ansiedad que tenía. Estaba a punto de pedirle un favor al jefe mayor. Frunció la nariz y las cejas al pensar que esta sería la primera vez en que pediría algo a alguien.

Durante miles de años se había manejado solo, en algunas ocasiones había tenido que prestar su ayuda y trabajar con otros del panteón, pero siempre había estado solo, bastándose de lo que necesitaba con solo tronar sus dedos. Pero ahora la vida, el Karma o las Destino le estaban diciendo que necesitaba _eso_ con urgencia. Por una parte se sentía furioso por estar padeciendo algo, un sentimiento, una compañía… Pero por otro lado él sabía que ya era hora.

Sus pies se detuvieron ante la imponente puerta de oro, la miró detalladamente, absorbiendo el enorme dibujo de un rayo y las inscripciones en griego antiguo que hacían honores al dios. Tomó un gran respiro y tocó las puertas, estas se abrieron de inmediato de par en par dejando ver la enorme habitación circular.

El suelo brillaba bajo sus pies como si tuviera luz propia, las paredes eran blancas y estaban decoradas con telas rojas, las columnas que sostenían el techo tenían intricados dibujos y en cada una había una antorcha que solo adornaba la habitación más que iluminarla. En una de las paredes había un grupo de jóvenes que tocaban delicados instrumentos, sentadas en esponjosas nubes blancas abrieron los ojos cuando él ingresó en la habitación, notó como sus miradas se oscurecían por el reconocimiento y deseo.

— ¡Edward! — exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Se giró para ver a su superior. Zeus estaba sentado en un sillón dorado junto a Hera, quien estaba sentada en su regazo alimentándolo con un racimo de uvas.

—Zeus— saludó inclinándose hacia delante, haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — rodó los ojos y apartó a su esposa delicadamente—. Estamos en tiempos modernos, esos formalismos están pasados de moda. Te dije que me llamaras Carlisle.

—Como dijiste estamos en tiempos modernos, llevas ese nombre desde hace más de seiscientos años— le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Me gusta el nombre— admitió el dios encogiéndose de hombros—, como me gusta Edward, Esme— le guiñó un ojo a su esposa—… esos no tienen más de cien años.

—Mi nombre es Dionisio— dijo con un poco de irritación.

A veces le molestaba la jovialidad del dios, siempre tomaba todo con diversión y se encargaba de ponerles nombres a los demás dioses, quienes lo aceptaban con gusto y hasta le seguían la corriente. Dionisio odiaba como los demás caían a los pies del dios sin siquiera demostrar su disconformidad.

—Todos sabemos quienes somos, Baco— dijo la diosa Hera, o Esme como la había nombrado su esposo—. Sin embargo no está de más divertirnos un poco.

—Exacto— asintió Carlisle con una radiante sonrisa—. Ahora dime ¿a qué debo tu presencia? Tengo entendido que no eres muy sociable con nosotros, al menos no con las mujeres…

Dionisio bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado. Él era el dios del vino, de los placeres, de los excesos, de todo lo relacionado con los humanos, del sexo… Él conocía a la mayoría de las mujeres que vivían en el Olimpo. Sacerdotisas, doncellas, diosas, diosas menores… todas ellas habían pasado por sus aposentos y habían probado los mejores placeres.

Levantó la vista un poco para ver a las sacerdotisas tocar el arpa, parecían concentradas en sus dedos y en la música que producían, pero él sabía que estaban al tanto de la conversación, expectantes de lo que él dijera. Carlisle miró en dirección a las muchachas.

—Hijas— las llamó y estas dejaron de tocar para mirarlo—, pueden retirarse por ahora.

Las mujeres se levantaron sin decir nada, tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon de la habitación. Esta se sumergió en un incómodo silencio que Dionisio no se atrevía a romper. Sentía como si un ratón le hubiera comido la lengua, ahora estaba más que avergonzado en pedirle algo.

—Dime que necesitas y yo veré si puedo ayudarte— dijo Carlisle acercándose a Dionisio—, haré lo que sea necesario para hacerlo— le puso una mano en el hombro y lo apretó ligeramente.

Dionisio lo miró a los ojos y supo que el dios decía la verdad. Zeus era su padre, él había estado con su madre Sémele aún estando casado con Hera. Dionisio nunca lo quiso y ahora se sentía despreciable por pedirle ayuda cuando en realidad lo odiaba.

—Necesito ir al mundo humano— dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Al mundo humano? — Carlisle frunció el ceño—. ¿Para qué?

—Yo…hmmm…— tartamudeó avergonzado.

No quería decirle la verdad, si lo hacía y fallaba sería el hazmerreír de todo el Olimpo por el resto de la eternidad.

—Tengo curiosidad— se encogió de hombros demostrando una indiferencia que no sentía—. Hace ya muchos años que no me convocan y no sé cómo están las cosas, además… unas vacaciones no me vendrían mal.

Carlisle lo miró fijamente durante varios minutos, claramente buscando el motivo real por el que Baco quería bajar al mundo humano. Lo meditó mientras lo miraba; el mundo humano era un lugar complejo, sobre todo las personas, quienes nunca se conformaban con nada y cometían errores estúpidos. Pero ¿de qué serviría advertirle cuando quería ir?

—Le das permisos a los demás, sobre todo a Eros. También permíteselo a tu hijo— apremió Esme aún sentada en el sillón.

Carlisle parpadeó y se encogió de hombros, giró sobre sus talones y volvió junto a su esposa.

—No sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza, pero bien…puedes ir— le concedió con una sonrisa.

Dionisio sintió el aire escapar lentamente de su boca, su cuerpo se relajó considerablemente. _Bien_, se dijo a sí mismo, _ya lo tengo_.

— ¿Cuándo? — preguntó ansioso.

—Ahora— su sonrisa se amplió.

— ¿Ahora? — repitió con sorpresa, no lo esperaba tan pronto.

—Tienes treinta días— siguió hablando, ignorándolo completamente—. Y no podrás usar tus poderes, obviamente, pero para no correr riesgos te los quitaré apenas llegues al mundo humano.

—Pero…

—Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones— le saludó con la mano y luego todo se volvió negro.

El suelo desapareció bajo sus pies y se sintió caer al vacío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He aquí un nuevo fic. Está inspirado en la saga de Sherriyn Kenyon- Dark Hunter. De lejos es mi autora favorita y el tema de los dioses y como ella lo escribió y creó un mundo maravilloso me inspiró a jugar un poco con la trama. Este es solo el prólogo,<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, me dicen que tal. Gracias por haber leído hasta acá **_

_**Nos vemos pronto. **_

_**Besos. Melo **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a Larosaderosas y EleGL por betear el capi. Una gran ayuda, no me voy a cansar de decirlo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

La sensación solo duró un segundo, al siguiente se sintió aterrizar en una superficie dura, mojada y maloliente. El golpe le quitó el aire y el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo como una enorme lengua de fuego. Muy pocas veces había experimentado el dolor, por lo que no estaba familiarizado con él.

Esperó que menguara un poco y lentamente se incorporó, se sentó en el suelo y en ese momento algo cayó a su lado con un sonido seco. Se dio cuenta de que no podía ver casi nada. Estaba en un pasillo largo, angosto y poco iluminado, la única luz provenía de una pequeña lamparita que estaba sobre una puerta verde oscuro.

Extrañado y dolorido miró hacia el bulto negro que había a su lado, el que había llegado con él. Lo tomó y lo abrió, sin embargo no podía ver nada, soltando un improperio en griego se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. A medida que se acercaba al final la luz se hacía más intensa. Con apuro salió del callejón y se encontró con enormes estructuras que se alzaban hacia el cielo, enormes torres con pequeñas ventanas, algunas tenían luces mientras que otras estaban apagadas. Eran muchas estructuras de diferentes tamaños y colores que se extendían a lo largo de una calle.

— ¿Dónde mierda estoy? — se preguntó sin reconocer absolutamente nada.

¿Acaso este era el mundo humano? ¿Tanto había cambiado desde la última vez que había venido? ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Ochocientos? ¿Mil años? No podía recordarlo con exactitud, había pasado tanto tiempo y el cambio era tan grande…

Soltó un suspiro y trató de tranquilizarse, no podía entrar en pánico, tenía que asimilar el mundo en el que estaba y aceptar que había evolucionado. Sintió el peso del bolso en su mano y decidió mirar qué había dentro, solo esperaba que hubiera algún tipo de instrucciones que lo ayudaran a guiarse.

Se acuclilló en el suelo y abrió el bolso, lo primero que encontró fue un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en la solapa. Lo tomó y lo abrió, dentro había una pequeña hoja blanca.

_Querido Edward Cullen:_

_A partir de ahora ese será el nombre con el cual te identificarás en la Tierra. Por razones obvias no usarás tus poderes como __ya__ te había mencionado. Dentro del bolso encontra__rá__s cosas de suma importancia y utilidad; documento de identificación, licencia de conducir, tarjetas de crédito, las llaves de tu auto y tu apartamento, __un __teléfono__, una__computadora y el __nú__mero de tu cuenta de banco __de__donde sacarás dinero en efectivo. No debes perderlos de lo contrario estarás perdido. En tu apartamento encontrarás ropa y otras __enseres__.__._

_No tengo idea de que es lo que buscas en ese mundo__, p__ero deseo que lo encuentres. Que te sea leve la estadía._

_Atte, Carlisle (alias Zeus)_

_P/D: Esme quiere recuerdos._

—Maldito seas, Zeus— gruñó arrugando la carta en sus manos y mirando el cielo.

Este se iluminó con un refucilo y luego tronó lentamente, como una risa burlona. El Dios mayor se estaba burlando de él.

Apretando los dientes metió el papel dentro de un bolsillo y abrió ampliamente el bolso para ver que había adentro. Todo lo que había eran objetos desconocidos para él. Suspirando con irritación metió la mano y buscó las llaves que había leído en la carta encontrándolas al final del bolso. Las sacó con impaciencia y las miró con horror ¡eran pequeñísimas! Nada comparadas con las que él tenía en sus aposentos.

Frustrado, confundido y completamente cabreado tiró las llaves al suelo y miró el cielo

— ¡Deméter, invoco la presencia de tu pequeño culo ahora! — gritó furioso.

La calle se iluminó con una luz blanca e intensa cegándolo momentáneamente, la luz se redujo hasta tomar forma humana, la luminosidad se apagó dejando ver una hermosa mujer.

Era pequeña, pero de curvas definidas, tenía el cabello corto, rebelde, de color castaño, ojos color avellana y una piel blanca, delicada y suave. La mujer lo miró ceñuda y puso las manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan grosero, Dionisio? — inquirió la diosa enfadada.

—Al menos respondiste a mi llamada— le sonrió burlón, sabía cómo molestar a la mujer.

—Solo porque eres tú— rodó los ojos y tomó aire—. Bien ¿para qué me has llamado? ¿Quieres alguna de mis sacer…?— la voz se le desvaneció y miró con sorpresa al dios, parecía que era la primera vez que lo estaba mirando— ¿Dionisio?

―Edward Cullen— le corrigió con una sonrisa torcida.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó acercándose y mirándolo de arriba abajo― ¿Qué son esas ropas?― estiró una mano y tiró de su camiseta.

El dios ya no llevaba su túnica blanca de seda, ahora llevaba ropa humana, jeans oscuros, camiseta blanca perfectamente ajustada a su torso, campera de cuero marrón y botas negras. A pesar de que ella ya estaba enamorada de otra persona no pudo evitar babear un poco.

―Vacaciones— se encogió de hombros un poco cohibido por el escrutinio de la diosa—. Necesito tu ayuda.

― ¿Mi ayuda? — Preguntó desconcertada—. ¿Has venido de vacaciones a este mundo y necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Acaso tienes algún campo del que quieras revivir?

―No exactamente— murmuró avergonzado.

Se alejó de la diosa y tomó uno de los extraños objetos que Carlisle le había dado. Se acercó a la mujer de nuevo y se lo tendió.

― ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó señalando el aparato.

Deméter le arqueó una ceja y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. La pequeña y penetrante voz de la diosa retumbaba por las calles, y en el cerebro de Edward. Apretó los dientes y se tragó la sarta de insultos que tenía para la diosa ella, necesitaba su ayuda y tendría que soportarla riéndose en su cara. Era mejor que fuera ella y no Eros…

― ¿Cómo puedes venir a este mundo sin estar informado? — le preguntó cuando sus risas habían parado un poco.

―Carlisle ni siquiera me dio tiempo de… nada— gruñó apretando los puños.

La diosa negó con la cabeza y tomó el pequeño aparato entre sus manos. Lo inspeccionó durante unos minutos, haciéndolo rodar entre sus dedos, tocando las superficies lisas y mirándolo con atención.

―No tengo idea ― dijo finalmente ―. Es uno de los juguetes que crean los humanos para sentirse inteligentes, superiores y pasar sus horas ocio ― se encogió de hombros ―. Soy la diosa de la agricultura, mi trabajo es revivir plantaciones, cultivos, sembrados que estén marchitos. Pedidos de personas que viven de ello, personas alejadas del mundo de la tecnología.

―Pasas más tiempo en este mundo que cualquiera del Olimpo. Algo tienes que saber ― exigió exasperado.

―No has escuchado lo que te he dicho ― suspiró cansada ―. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Eros?

― ¡No!― gritó horrorizado.

― ¿Por qué no? Él es quien pasa más tiempo aquí de todos nosotros, él sabe sobre todo esto.

―Tú sabes cómo es Eros, se burlará de mí durante toda la jodida eternidad ― se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado.

―Sí, es verdad― se rió divertida ― ¡Oh! ¿Tienes auto? Sé manejar uno de esos.

― ¿Auto?― arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

―Ya sabes, como una carroza pero más moderna, de colores vivos y sin caballos que tiren de él ¡se mueve solito!― explicó emocionada ―. Emmett me hizo montar en uno que lo llamaban _Porsche turbo 911_, era de color amarillo chillón e iba rapidísimo…

― ¿Quién es Emmett?― preguntó cortándole el monólogo.

―Eros ―dijo con demasiada obviedad ―. Carlisle lo llamó Emmett, a Psique Rosalie y a mí Alice ―sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

―Así que ustedes también están dentro de la "modernización" de Zeus― rodó los ojos―. No me importa, no sé que es un auto… pero me dio estas llaves que dice ser que lo son.

Alice tomó en manojo de llaves y las inspeccionó igual que el objeto que le había pasado con anterioridad. Hizo un sonidito de exclamación al levantar una pequeña pieza cuadrada, apuntó hacia delante, hacia nada específico, y de inmediato sonaron unos silbidos y unas luces parpadearon cerca de ellos.

―Ese es tu auto― señaló un objeto grande, de color plateado y ventanas negras―. No se parece en nada al que manejé yo, pero no importa toma tus cosas y móntate.

Observó a la diosa moverse con familiaridad hacia el auto, abrió una puerta y se metió dentro. Edward enseguida tomó su bolso y corrió hacia él, Alice le abrió la puerta desde dentro. Tiró el bolso en los asientos de atrás y observó con curiosidad el interior del auto. Los asientos eran suaves, mullidos y muy cómodos, de cuero negro, el frente era diferente al de Alice, frente a ella había una rueda pegada a un tablero con números y colores brillantes, en medio de ellos había una palanca… todo era extraño y confuso para Edward, lo hacía sentirse perdido.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— le preguntó la diosa mirándolo.

Edward dejó de inspeccionar a su alrededor y le devolvió la mirada a la diosa, frunció el ceño ante su pregunta y después de varios segundos sin llegar a ningún lado se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde se encontraban.

— ¿Sabes al menos a donde te diriges?— preguntó Alice estrechándole los ojos. Pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta—. ¡Dionisio! ¿Cómo mierda puedes llegar a este mundo sin siquiera conocerlo?

—Mi intención era estudiarlo, solo que Zeus no me dio tiempo a ello. Dijo sí demasiado rápido— bufó y se recostó en su asiento mirando el techo del auto, solo fueron unos minutos antes de que se sentara de golpe y buscara su bolso—. Había visto un librito que contenía mi foto y la dirección de donde vivía— decía mientras sus manos revolvían las cosas.

Finalmente halló lo que buscaba y se sentó derecho, Alice arrimó su pequeña cabeza junto a la de Edward y ambos leyeron al mismo tiempo…

—Nueva Orleans, Luisiana. Estados Unidos.

Edward sonrió con satisfacción, recordaba ese nombre y recordaba lo que pasaba en este estado, las fiestas, el descontrol, las carrozas en su nombre. Él era venerado en este parte del mundo y estaba feliz de que su padre lo recordara. Sin embargo no había tenido el placer de bajar y conocerlo, pero sí les había proveído de los mejores vinos, los había seducido a que festejaran sin inhibiciones, un regalo por seguir recordándolo.

—Emmett me enseñó a usar un aparato al cual le escribes la dirección y te va indicando por dónde ir, lo llaman GPS— la voz de la diosa en su oído lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. No sé dónde estamos, y por más que el aparato nos ayude no sabré identificar las calles.

— ¿Entonces cómo haremos?— preguntó Edward un poco desilusionado y enfadado consigo mismo por no haber hecho su tarea antes de tomar la decisión.

—Usaré mis poderes, aunque yo quería manejarlo— dijo con un puchero mientras metía la llave en una ranurita y hacía que el auto ronroneara y vibrara debajo de ellos. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó un pequeño botón, una pantallita se iluminó y una voz femenina les dio la bienvenida.

Alice escribió la dirección y el aparato comenzó a hablar sobre doblar a la derecha en la siguiente intersección que estaba a unos doscientos metros, de repente el auto comenzó a moverse, deslizándose hacia delante. Edward observó con atención cómo el vehículo se movía en silencio y poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad.

Embelesado miró por la ventanilla las calles iluminadas y concurridas de la ciudad. Los edificios eran hermosos, elegantes, bien iluminados y llenos de gente entrando y saliendo de ellos. Alice y Edward no entablaron conversación mientras viajaban a una velocidad moderada por la ciudad, cada uno estaba pegado a su ventana mirando hacia las calles.

Viajaron alrededor de unos veinte minutos hasta que el GPS les dijo que habían llegado a su destino y el auto se detuvo. Edward tomó su bolso y bajó mirando el majestuoso edificio que se alzaba en frente, prácticamente era todo ventanales. Una vez que Alice se situó a su lado, lo instó a que caminara. Juntos subieron las escaleras del edificio y entraron al gigante vestíbulo.

Se quedaron parados en medio de este, absorbiendo con asombro las pinturas que estaban colgadas en las paredes. Absolutamente todas eran sobre los dioses que habitaban el Olimpo, pinturas históricas que contaban las historias más importantes de sus vidas.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor?— preguntó una voz masculina, ronca y cortés.

Edward se giró para encontrar a un hombre de mayor edad, vestido con un traje negro, llevaba su cabello canoso peinado hacia atrás y su rostro era serio pero de mirada amigable.

—Me dijeron que viviría aquí— dijo con una sonrisa y al hombre se le iluminaron los ojos con reconocimiento.

—Usted debe ser el señor Cullen— le sonrió calurosamente y extendió su mano para saludarlo—. Mi nombre es Jenks, soy el encargado general del edificio. Le hemos estado esperando ¿ha aparcado su coche fuera? Tenemos una cochera privada con puestos reservados para los inquilinos que se hospedan en el edificio.

Edward le sonrió con cortesía y se preguntó si el hombre estaba nervioso, repentinamente estaba hablando mucho, su frente se había perlado de sudor y su mano temblaba ligeramente.

—No sabía lo de la cochera, lo dejé allí … en la entrada— intentó sonar como una persona normal, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso— dijo apresuradamente y se fue detrás de un mostrador, tomó un aparato blanco, apretó unos botones y se lo colocó al oído, le habló a alguien y antes de que colgara un joven llegó corriendo. Luego los dos se acercaron a Edward.

—Josh, uno de los botones, guardará su vehículo. Necesitaremos las llaves.

Edward observó la mano extendida de Jenks y le frunció el ceño, cuando bajó del auto ni siquiera se había preocupado de sacar la llave. Un ligero apretón en su antebrazo llamó su atención y miró en dirección a la diosa, que se mantenía a su lado con una sonrisa burlona. Ahora que lo pensaba Jenks ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

—Él no puede verme— dijo entre risitas—. Las llaves están en tu bolsillo.

Edward metió la mano dentro del pantalón y efectivamente las llaves estaban allí. Se las tendió al señor que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Las ha puesto junto con las del apartamento— le sonrió y se giró para darle las llaves al joven—. Será mejor que te apures para entregárselas.

El joven hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y salió disparado hacia la calle.

—Permítame escoltarlo a su _suite_, señor Cullen.

Lo hizo meterse dentro de un pequeñísimo cuarto con espejos y botones con números a un lado, Jenks presionó un botón con el número quince y las puertas se cerraron de manera automática, Edward sintió pánico, claustrofobia al estar en un lugar tan reducido, luego sintió la sensación de su estómago caer a sus pies. Alice tomó su mano y la apretó infundiéndole tranquilidad y seguridad.

Solo estuvieron unos segundos dentro del ascensor, una campanilla sonó y las puertas se abrieron nuevamente. Todos salieron y caminaron por un pasillo de lozas negras brillantes hacia la única puerta que había. Jenks sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

—Después de usted— indicó haciéndose a un lado para que Edward entrara primero.

Dio un paso hacia adentro y con lo primero que se topó fue con su propia estatua. Él sosteniendo una jarra de vino… de inmediato apartó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en las escaleras de caracol que estaban por encima de la estatua. A Edward no le gustaban los escultores, tampoco los pintores, ellos no habían sabido captar el aspecto de los dioses, habían creado una imagen al mundo de lo que ellos se imaginaban…

—Esta de aquí es una sala-comedor— dijo Jekns detrás de él.

Había un enorme sillón de cuero blanco rodeando una mesa de vidrio, más adelante había una mesa para unas ocho personas, con sillas tapizadas de seda dorada.

—Esta es la cocina, está divida en dos. De un lado está la cocina junto con una isla de vidrio negro y cinco taburetes, y del otro está la despensa, junto con los utensilios para cocinar— explicaba el gerente mientras señalaba—. Le mostraré su habitación.

En frente de las escaleras había un piano de cola negra y otro juego de sillones de cuero rojo frente a una pared completa de libros.

—Es una especie de _living_ para relajarse, leer algún libro, tomar el té o escuchar música— dijo Jenks en el pie de las escaleras.

Edward lo siguió hasta la siguiente planta, donde lo recibió una enorme cama con sábanas blancas y doradas. Sofisticada, cómoda y elegante, Alice estaba sobre ella, recostada sobre su estómago y mirándolo con una sonrisa petulante.

—El baño está allí delante, tiene _jacuzzi_, ducha individual y un armario abastecido con todo lo que necesite— dijo el gerente con una sonrisa satisfactoria—. Como se habrá dado cuenta las paredes del frente han sido sustituidas por ventanales con vistas al río. Espero que sea de su agrado.

—Es una vista hermosa y el lugar es perfecto— le devolvió la sonrisa con agradecimiento.

—Para cualquier cosa que necesite solo tiene que levantar el teléfono y marcar mi número— hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—Me pregunto quién será el dueño de este edificio— dijo Alice desde la cama—. Hay pinturas de nosotros, esculturas…

— ¿Has reconocido alguna otra cosa?— preguntó Edward sentándose en la amplia cama.

—Emmett me dijo que las computadoras son para entrar en internet y que allí hay respuestas para todo— señaló un objeto cuadrado y negro—. Deberías tomarte un par de días para averiguar todo antes de salir y recorrer las calles.

—No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerme con ello— suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de la diosa—. Al final sí sabes sobre estos complejos objetos.

—Solo los que Emmett me ha enseñado, y solo de manera superficial, no me senté a curiosear. Excepto por el auto… fue amor a primera vista — suspiró soñadoramente, recordando aquel hermoso auto amarillo.

Edward no le contestó, ni siquiera la miró, simplemente permaneció sentado mirando sus manos. Alice lo miró detenidamente por unos minutos antes de preguntar.

— ¿A qué has venido?— su voz salió en un susurro—. Estas no son unas simples vacaciones.

—No puedo decírtelo.

— ¿Es… alguna encomienda de Zeus? ¿Algo malo está pasando?— preguntó con preocupación.

—No— le sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Esto es por puro placer, motivos personales.

— ¿Placeres personales?— le frunció el ceño, confundida—. En el Olimpo tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, somos libres de pedir y hacer lo que queramos. Solo bajamos al mundo humano cuando somos llamados o…— la comprensión cruzó sus ojos iluminándolos.

—Alice— le advirtió en voz baja.

—Había escuchado rumores de que ya no visitabas el templo de las sacerdotisas, tampoco el de las diosas menores— de a poco su boca se estiraba en una sonrisa amplia.

—Basta.

—Estás buscando una com… — la mano de Edward tapó su boca repentinamente, impidiéndole terminar de hablar.

Edward miró en todas direcciones, esperando que algo o alguien apareciera, se mantuvo estático unos minutos escuchando, pero todo estaba en silencio. Se giró para mirar a la diosa, quien permanecía quieta y atenta.

—Si te atreves a decirle a alguien sobre esto juro que me encargaré personalmente de que nunca vuelvas a ver a Perséfone.

Los ojos de la diosa se volvieron oscuros, llenos de rabia y dolor. De un manotazo apartó su mano y se levantó de la cama.

—Sabes perfectamente que con eso no se juega— siseó enfadada.

—Entonces permanecerás callada.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Por qué quieres mantenerlo en secreto?— inquirió

— ¿Y si no la encuentro?— respondió con otra pregunta— ¿Qué tal si fracaso en mi búsqueda? ¿Qué tal si estoy haciendo todo esto en vano y en realidad no hay nadie esperándome?

La mirada de la diosa se suavizó y sintió pena por Edward, se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos.

—No quiero ser el hazmerreír del Olimpo, no quiero burlas por mi debilidad— cerró los ojos y restregó su rostro con gesto cansado.

—Admitir que te sientes solo no es demostrar debilidad— lo alentó con una sonrisa, pero Edward no se la devolvió.

Él se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el ventanal, mirando la ciudad brillar en la noche. Alice suspiró y negó con su cabeza, ella no podía hacer nada, no estaba dentro de sus poderes intervenir en el destino, solo podía rezar y esperar a que las cosas para el dios mejoraran.

—Será mejor que me marche.

—Gracias por acudir a mi llamada y ayudarme— agradeció sin voltearse.

—Cuando quieras, sabes cómo llamarme— se acercó y plantó un beso en su mejilla—. Deberías pedirle un poco de ayuda a Eros o Psique, ellos podrían facilitarte las cosas.

Después se desvaneció dejándolo solo.

Edward escuchó las palabras de la diosa y las alejó rápidamente, él no quería la ayuda de nadie. Si bien había requerido el permiso de Zeus para bajar y la ayuda de Deméter para entender los juguetes de los humanos, él no buscaría a ninguno de sus compañeros para hechizar a una mortal y obligarla a amarlo.

Ella tenía que venir a él por voluntad propia, porque realmente lo quisiera, porque él se hubiera ganado su corazón. Eros podría flecharla y hacerle sentir cosas mediante la magia… nada sería real, todo sería una ilusión para ella, una mentira para él.

No, él no quería eso. Quería pasión, quería chispas… quería amor verdadero. Sonaba cursi hasta para sus propios oídos. Él, que era un libertino disfrutando del éxtasis, del vino, de las mujeres, había perdido la diversión al darse cuenta de que la eternidad era larga y solitaria, él no quería pasarla con mujeres entrando y saliendo de sus aposentos todos los días. Ya no lo soportaba, ya no se saciaba y en noches largas junto a cuerpos desnudos se dio cuenta de que esa etapa ya había terminado y que era hora de encontrar a su compañera.

Era claro que en su mundo esa mujer no estaba, si era necesario recorrer el mundo humano entero lo haría con tal de encontrarla.

Si su corazón le había dicho que era hora y estaba en esta parte específica del amplio mundo, eso significaba que ella estaba aquí, en alguna parte y él en treinta días la encontraría, la enamoraría y la convencería de vivir la eternidad junto a él.

.

.

.

Sus tacones puntiagudos repiqueteaban furiosamente por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo de Hades. Las criaturas que habitaban allí se habían escondido cuando la vieron entrar. Nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarla por miedo a terminar muerto… o congelado.

La ira de la diosa se desprendía de su cuerpo como si fuera hielo, congelando todo a su paso. Los vidrios crujían por el frío y la temperatura había bajado varios grados.

La habían rechazado.

Se sentía humillada, ofendida, despreciada, indigna, pero sobre todo se sentía furiosa. A ella jamás la rechazaban, le rogaban por su compañía, se arrastraban por su atención, morían por una simple mirada. Ella era venerada, única, no una más del montón, no como él la había hecho sentirse.

Con sus poderes abrió las puertas de oro negro haciéndolas golpear contra las paredes. Dentro de la habitación se encontraba el rey del inframundo. Hades.

— ¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa!— exclamó con falso entusiasmo.

—No puedo decir lo mismo— dijo agriamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cama donde una de las diosas reposaba con tranquilidad.

Arrugó la nariz con repulsión, ella odiaba a esa mujer.

—Bueno, la hermosa y caprichosa diosa está de mal humor, es de extrañar— dijo con sarcasmo, burlándose de la diosa.

—No estoy para tus bromas, Hades…

— ¡Oh, vamos, querida!— chasqueó la lengua—. Nuestro querido dios mayor nos ha otorgado nuevos nombres— sonrió con diversión—. Ahora soy Aro, así como tú eres Victoria.

—Soy Artemisa— gruñó apretando los puños—. A mí no me van esas estupideces de juegos de roles.

—Eres tan arisca— suspiró con pesadez—. Ahora entiendo porqué Edward ha bajado al mundo humano para encontrar una nueva compañera.

Victoria apretó los puños mientras sus poderes se salían de control, haciendo que el castillo comenzara a temblar

—Sugiero que controles tu temperamento. Estás dentro de mis dominios y puedo encerrarte en el Tártaro por el tiempo que yo quiera— la amenazó con voz grave y tenebrosa.

La diosa no le tenía miedo, pero tampoco era estúpida. Tomó un hondo respiro y se obligó a bajar el nivel de su ira, solo un poco.

—He venido a pedirte un favor— habló con voz fuerte y clara.

Aro abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego comenzó a reírse con fuertes carcajadas aumentando así la ira de la diosa.

— ¿Y qué necesitas de mí que tú no puedas hacer?— preguntó una vez que su risa se había calmado.

—Quiero a Edward— su voz se oscureció y un gélido aire barrió la habitación—. Lo quiero arrodillado ante mí, quiero azotarlo, hacerle arrepentirse por toda la eternidad el haberme rechazado…

Aro observó con diversión la furia de la mujer, no todos los días tenía el placer de que uno de los dioses viniera personalmente a su castillo a pedirle una venganza. Muchos decían que las venganzas eran un plato amargo que dejaban insatisfecho el cuerpo y vacía el alma, pero para él era la mejor de las comidas, el más dulce de los néctares, el motor de su vida.

La ira era una emoción difícil de controlar, nadie jamás podía controlarla, todos se veían arrastrados por la corriente que llevaba esa emoción, pero él la amaba. Hacía que la gente perdiera la cabeza, con ese fuerte sentimiento él hacía el mejor de los tratos.

—Tu pedido es demasiado tonto— se rió—. Vicky, tú tranquilamente puedes atrapar a Edward y someterlo a un castigo eterno, no necesariamente necesitas mi ayuda…

— ¡Por supuesto que te necesito!— exclamó desesperada—. Necesito que retengas el alma de esa mujer encerrada aquí, sufriendo… Dionisio se volverá loco e intentará recuperarla, entonces yo podré chantajearlo, le diré que se someta a mí y luego le entregaría a su amada…— sonrió con malicia—, pero será mentira, jamás se la devolveré, lo dejaré ir cuando me haya aburrido y cuando él intente buscarla tú le dirás…

—Que el alma ya no existe— se rió sin gracia—. Un alma pura e inocente como la de esa mujer será un festín para mis atormentados. Eres despiadada, Artemisa.

—Solo cuando se meten conmigo.

—Veamos, supongamos que acepto ayudarte y retengo la supuesta alma… ¿qué ganaría yo a cambio?— se cruzó de brazos y la miró con atención.

—Por los pasillos corre el rumor de que hace unos cuantos años el dios del infierno y el de mar tuvieron un enfrentamiento, el cual Poseidón ganó — sonrió con maldad al ver el reconocimiento pasar por los ojos de Hades—. Yo sé algo que tú no y si me ayudas los dos saldremos beneficiados.

Aro se acercó con pasos lentos a la diosa y la miró con seriedad, imperturbable y frío. Extendió su mano que fue tomada de inmediato por la diosa.

—Artemisa, has hecho un pacto conmigo— sentenció.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Buenas noches!<strong>_

_**Lamento la demora, la verdad es que tenía el cap desde el sábado pero mi abuela vino de visita y ocupó mi habitación… pero ya está, ya se fue y aquí les dejé el cap.**_

_**Es solo el primero, no hay mucho, pero si un poquito de información de lo que se viene más adelante.**_

_**Gracias a: Mentxu Masen Cullen, **__**Twilight all my love 4 ever**__**, **__**Angie Masen**__**, **__**joli cullen**__**, **__**Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**__**, **__**ThoraPoison**__**, **__**DenisseSchmidt**__** , **__**Mimabells**__**, **__**Galadriel Grandchester**__**, **__**larosaderosas**__**, **__**Nelly'-Neliia**__**, **__**Aiiram**__**, **__**viivii alice**__**, **__**robsten-pattison**__**.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por comentar, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap o redes sociales XD**_

_**Besos. Melo**_


End file.
